Destino Casual
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando todo lo que creías perfecto se derrumba y ,al final, ves que nada era como querías?. Su novio y su familia.. ambos la habían decepcionado, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y se tomó el pequeño ferry... Claro que ni ella sabía lo mucho que encontraría tras haber seguido por ese camino. Sasusaku :) Adaptación.


Sakura embarco en el _ferry _sin mirar atras, se acomodo en

la barandilla y miro fijamente hacia el horizonte, hasta

que una franja oscura de tierra en la lejania le indico

que pronto llegaria a su destino.

El viaje apenas duraba un par de horas, pero se hallaria en otro pais, lejos de su pasado y de aquel miserable novio que la habia traicionado sin remordimiento

alguno.

Recordo el rostro de Sai ante sus reproches y sintio de

nuevo la rabia y la incredulidad acrecentarse en su interior: un

simple gesto de culpabilidad, sin excusas ni explicaciones, fue

lo unico que consiguio de aquel bastardo, que en visperas de la

boda se habia acostado con su mejor amiga.

Su familia habia tratado de convencerla de que no anulase el enlace, temian la

reaccion de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecian, y guardar las

apariencias era un mandamiento sagrado entre sus miembros. El portazo que Susan dio tras la discusion aun debia resonar en los timpanos de sus displicentes padres.

Se habia refugiado en un pequeno hotel del puerto durante varios dias y desde su ventana podia observar el continuo transito maritimo, mientras

la idea de tomar uno de aquellos paquebotes se forjaba en

su atribulado cerebro. Con su cuenta bancaria bloqueada para

obligarla a regresar al redil, se hallaba con unos cuantos billetes

en el bolsillo y una mochila con cuatro pantalones vaqueros,

un par de zapatillas, las camisetas que cogio al azar de sus cajones

y el cepillo de dientes. -Prácticamente se habia convertido en una indigente, penso con ironia.- En un par de horas habia pasado de usar el mas caro de los perfumes a lavarse la cara con el jabon barato del hotel que irritaba la delicada piel de su rostro.

Mientras se tomaba un cafe en el bar ojeo algunos

periodicos para ahuyentar aquella sensacion de vertigo que la

embargaba, varios titulares en distintos idiomas llamaron su

atencion, pero se decanto por uno escrito en ingles- idioma que

dominaba a la perfeccion, gracias a la educacion recibida en el

carisimo internado en el que habia pasado la totalidad de su

adolescencia.-Leyo distraida varias paginas hasta llegar a la seccion de ofertas y demandas, y de repente sus ojos se centraron en uno que especificaba: ≪se solicita persona capacitada e instruida academica y socialmente para cubrir puesto de maxima responsabilidad en empresa familiar…≫. Continuaba con una direccion y un numero de telefono de uno de los barrios mas popularesde Londres, sin requerimientos de referencias.- Demasiado ambiguo para ser tomado en serio. Susan penso que lo mismo podia ser un burdel que una fabrica de salchichas,- pero rasgo cuidadosamente el trozo de papel y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

Seguidamente se encamino a las taquillas donde se adquirian los

pasajes para el _ferry _y compro uno, con la esperanza de emprender

un viaje acertado, que la alejara del ciego egoismo de su familia,

del novio adultero por el que sentia una profunda repulsion y

de la amiga sibilina que le habia clavado la daga en la espalda.

Se embarco sin concederse ni un segundo para dudar.

Cuando fue consciente de que su vida habia dado un vertiginoso giro de

ciento ochenta grados, ya se hallaba en tierra firme.

La travesia habia concluido.

Horas mas tarde, en un tren abarrotado de pasajeros, llego a Londres y busco la direccion del anuncio en un mapa pegado a uno de los muros de la estacion.

Decidida a probar suerte, se presento ante aquella puerta

azul sin vacilar, un tanto despeinada y con un hambre atroz.

El olor de los puestos de comida callejeros la atraia como un iman,

pero se obligo a ignorarlos, acomodo su mochila en el hombro y

espero pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera mientras sacudia

invisibles motas de polvo de su cazadora de piel negra salpicada

de tachuelas.

El hombre que abrio la puerta tenia un aspecto terriblemente enojado, mechones de cabello, demasiado largos, oscuros y rebeldes se enredaban con el cuello de su camisa tan arrugada y llena de lamparones que Sakura estuvo tentada de dar media vuelta y correr lejos de alli.

No fue capaz de articular ninguna de las palabras que habia ensayado mentalmente.

Los ojos mas negros que habia visto nunca la escrutaron de los

pies a la cabeza y una mueca de fastidio se dibujo en los labios

masculinos, que permanecian cerrados, mientras esperaba con

actitud impaciente a que Sakura rompiera el incomodo silencio.

La joven penso que tenia todos los rasgos del tipico sicopata de

pelicula barata: iba sucio, desalineado, con la ojera de varios días

de insomnio y su desmesurada altura la obligaba a mirar hacia arriba

para encontrarse con un profundo ceño fruncido.

—Disculpe, creo que he cometido un error… —titubeo

sintiendose torpe y cohibida ante el examen al que estaba siendo

sometida—. Busco la direccion para esta oferta de trabajo —le

mostro timidamente el trozo de periodico, demasiado arrugado

ya para ser legible.

—!Maldito anuncio! —exclamo él—. Aqui no hay trabajo

para ti, estas perdiendo tu tiempo y el mio, por tu aspecto dudo

que cumplas alguna de las exigencias para cubrir el puesto.

Sakura se sintio tan ofendida que intento replicarle, pero

reparo en que sus fachas no debian distar mucho de las que

él presentaba: su pelo - de un rosa exótico desde el nacimiento -encrespado, los vaqueros gastados con roturas de diseno y la mochila al hombro le debian imprimir rasgos de vagabunda desesperada.

Afianzando su postura, alargo el papel e inquirio:

—.Que tipo de exigencias? —exclamo irritada. El hombre

la miro con curiosidad ante aquel arrebato de coraje—. !Si fuera

usted minimamente educado, no enganaria a la gente con este

tipo de sandeces!

—Yo no engano a nadie. Tu has interpretado lo que has

querido. Has llamado a mi puerta y aun no te la he cerrado en

las narices, date por satisfecha con mi considerada "educacion".

La ironia que imprimio en sus ultimas palabras resultaba

insultante.

—Poseo un master universitario, soy doctora en ciencias

politicas: "ca-pa-ci-ta-da e ins-tru-ida" —le espeto ella levantando

nuevamente el papelucho y arrojandoselo de manera ridicula, ya

que el minimo peso del mismo lo hizo flotar como una pluma

burlona entre ambos—. Quedese con su bonita triquinuela y

trate de no enganar a la gente decente… !El diablo sabra para

que fines usa este reclamo!

Sakura le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar con el menton

muy alto, tratando de no ladearse por el peso del equipaje, se

sentia tan mal que lagrimas de rabia asomaban a sus ojos.

Nunca antes la habian tratado con tanto desprecio, ya que nunca antes

habia tenido que solicitar nada.

—!Mi empresa familiar es demasiado especial para admitir

a la primera loca que se presente en mi casa; y creeme, no eres

la primera! —le dijo el, alzando la voz para que pudiera oirlo—.

No soy el autor del anuncio, es cosa del idiota de mi hermano

—mascullo por ultimo.

—.Papi, estas enfadado por culpa de otra niñera? —pregunto

una vocecita tras el—. Daisuke se ha despertado, tiene hambre

de nuevo, !es un devora-biberones!

—Ahora le prepararemos uno bien calentito, Mikoto; espera

un segundo, cielo, espera un segundo…

Se llevo una mano a la nuca con cansancio, ladeando la articulacion del cuello, que crujio varias veces, mientras observaba a Sakura, quien se habia vuelto al escuchar la voz de la niña y observaba la escena asombrada.

—.Esta simplemente buscando ninera? .Tanto revuelo para buscar una simple ninera?

—!Si! Esta es mi empresa, "mi empresa familiar" segun el zopenco de mi hermano, que, queriendo ayudar, no ha hecho sino empeorar las cosas con sus florituras. El muy estupido me ha invadido durante las ultimas semanas con multitud de ejecutivos, funcionarios y un largo etcetera de profesionales con expectativas

demasiado elevadas, que se sienten estafados al conocer la naturaleza del trabajo, asi que he optado por ignorarlos a todos, necesito una pequena ayuda con mis hijos… y que Itachi retire el maldito anuncio del periodico —finalizo con voz hastiada.

Sakura lo vio tomar a la pequeña, que no debia superar los tres años, en brazos y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Intuyo que tras aquella barrera azul brillante se ocultaba una pequena hecatombe emocional. Y se dirigio decidida a traspasar el umbral.

Llamo nuevamente y él abrio con un bebé de pocos meses en brazos,

un paño sobre el hombro y a la niña asida a su pierna derecha.

—Hola, me llamo Sakura, vengo por el trabajo de ninera…No me juzgue por mi aspecto, acabo de hacer un largo viaje, pero le aseguro que puedo desempeñar este trabajo.

—Sakura. No te he juzgado por tu aspecto…-le vió suspirar y negar un poco con la cabeza antes de decir lo siguiente- si, lo he hecho y desde el primer instante me has parecido tan sofisticada y refinada que he querido ahorrarnos tiempo a ambos. Ahora que las cartas estan boca arriba y no has huido con tu master, si quieres el trabajo he de conocer algunos aspectos sobre ti.

—Le dire todo lo que necesite saber sobre mi, se lo prometo, señor...?

—Sasuke Uchiha, pero puedes llamarme Sasuke. Por favor, Sakura,

pasa y toma asiento mientras alimento a Daisuke, y podremos charlar civilizadamente —le pidio mientras con la mano libre iba vaciando el sofa de juguetes y demas enseres que habian sido acumulados sobre el.

La varonil estampa de Sasuke dando el biberon al pequeño, enternecio a Sakura.

Observandolo detenidamente advirtio lo atractivo que resultaba, su ancha espalda sostenia a la niña contra el respaldo del sofa mientras la pequeña le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos y saltaba sobre los cojines.

Charlaron durante una hora, dos, o tres… Sakura habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, ayudo a Sasuke a cambiar panales, preparar banos calientes y huevos revueltos con patatas fritas.

Ella le explico los ultimos acontecimientos de su vida, sus origenes,

sus ganas de comenzar una nueva vida lejos del artificio que la

habia rodeado siempre. A su vez, Sasuke le narro como su esposa

le habia abandonado a los pocos dias de alumbrar al pequeño

Daisuke. Sasuke habia pedido una excedencia en la empresa de la que

formaba parte como socio fundador junto a su hermano Itachi, y de ahi provenia el estupido malentendido del anuncio; para Itachi habia sido una especie de broma, para Sasuke una pesadilla.

Cuando los niños se quedaron dormidos, Sasuke preparó té para ambos y se sentaron nuevamente inmersos en una conversacion propia de viejos conocidos: Ella advertia la necesidad que él sentia de hablar con una persona adulta, notaba la soledad y el peso que soportaba con determinacion y fuerza.

Transcurrieron varias horas mas en las que intercambiaron multitud de opiniones, experiencias y sinceras ideas, hasta que Sakura percibio como el se quedaba dormido en el sofa, exhausto y relativamente relajado. Unos ligeros ronquidos surgieron de su garganta y ella, sin hacer ruido, lo arropo con una manta.

Se pregunto si debia marcharse, pero la idea no le agrado e

impulsivamente se acosto al lado de Sasuke, aquel hombre que habia conquistado su corazon en pocas horas con su carismática sencillez y entrega a una familia real.

Una oportunidad que nunca habia tenido, se dijo cuando sucumbia al sopor que la

embargaba. Los niños eran un encanto, la casa un desastre y él, un hombre con espiritu de lucha que no se daba por vencido.

Sintio la apremiante necesidad de pertenecer a sus vidas, de formar parte de algo que desconocia.

Al amanecer, él la tenia rodeada con sus poderosos brazos, la desperto con un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios y ella lo acepto sin reparos. La ignicion espontanea de los sentimientos les sorprendio a ambos. Sus miradas se encontraron en la penumbra:

—Mi vida es un caos, te lo advierto —le susurro el al oido.

—Es una locura, apenas te conozco —dijo Sakura con timidez.

Tres meses mas tarde, Sasuke regreso a su trabajo y Sakura colaboraba con el en distintas funciones. Y contrato a una niñera cualificada para poder refugiarse cada noche en el hombre que habia abierto la puerta a su destino, en aquel hogar en el que se sentia dichosa y profundamente amada.


End file.
